Samuelin joulutarina
by tellie
Summary: Samuel Winchester katsoi joulurauhan julistusta veljensä kanssa. Ainakin Samuel katsoi tv:tä keskittyneenä; hänen veljensä Dean oli nukahtanut viskipullo kourassaan jo hyvän aikaa ennen lähetyksen alkua. Joulu-fic, Teen!chesters, outsider POV
1. Samuelin joulutarina

**A/N: **Ajatus iski päähäni erään reaktiokinetiikan luennon aikana, ja juoni syntyi muutamaa vikkoa myöhemmin, kun möyrin puoleen sääreen ulottuvassa ensilumessa joskus kahden aikaan yöllä mp3-soitinta huudattaen.

Halusin kirjoittaa aivan ältisin imelän kliseisen joulutarinan, jonka työnimi olikin lakanankokoiset lumihiutaleet & pullonpohjarillit sitten, kun fluffista tykkäävä siskoni oli lukenut ficin senhetkisen version ja haukkunut sen maan rakoon liiasta imelyydestä mm. noita sanoja käyttäen. Noh... :D Minä kuitenkin tykkään lopputuloksesta, koska tarkoitukseni olikin antaa Samille yksi kliseisellä tavalla epänormaali joulu, jossa Dean saisi kerrankin näytellä vajavaisen ihmisen osan, eikä aina pelkkää pelastavaa enkeliä.

"Epilogi" pitäisi oikeastaan postata vasta joulun jälkeen, mutta what the heck, menköön saman tien...

Review plz! Rakentava kritiikki saattaa vaikka oikeasti parantaa minua kirjoitajana, positiivisista kommenteista tulleepi hyvä mieli!

Betaamaton.

**Full summary:** "Samuel Winchester katsoi joulurauhan julistusta veljensä kanssa. Ainakin Samuel katsoi tv:tä keskittyneenä; hänen veljensä Dean oli nukahtanut viskipullo kourassaan jo hyvä aikaa ennen lähetyksen alkua." Joulu-fic, Teen!chesters, outsider POV. Imelyys&kliseisyysvaara.

**Time line: **Pre-series. Ellei laskutaitoni pettänyt, joulu -97, jona siis Sam on 14 ja Dean 18.

**Word count****:** n. 2450

**Spoilers:** nope

**Disclaimer:** Minen omista mitään.

-----

**Samuelin joulutarina**

Oli jouluaattoilta. Ilta alkoi hämärtää, ja suuret lumihiutaleet putoilivat maahan hiljaksiin. Uusi lumi oli kuorruttanut autot ja talot kuin piparkakut, ja jouluvalot kiemurtelivat hauskasti pitkin kaupunkia. Siellä täällä Joulupukki taivalsi kodista kotiin iloa ja joulumieltä lapsille jakaen, ja mistelin, kuusaman ja vastapaistetun kalkkunan tuoksut leijailivat kodeissa.

Pienessä pimeässä kahden hengen motellihuoneessa Samuel Winchester katsoi joulurauhan julistusta veljensä kanssa. Ainakin Samuel katsoi tv:tä keskittyneenä; hänen veljensä Dean oli nukahtanut viskipullo kourassaan jo ennen lähetyksen alkua. Samuel kuitenkin kuunteli tarkoin paavin sanoja ja ajatteli joulua. Välillä hän loi katseensa ulkosalle, jossa hiutaleet yhä laskeutuivat ääneti maahan. Samuel ajatteli paistettua kalkkunaa, suurta joulukuusta ja kauniiksi koristeltua taloa, eikä voinut olla tuntematta pistoa sydänalassaan. Hänellä ei juuri ollut joulua.

Kun vanhan tv:n kuva alkoi väpättää, Samuel sammutti sen ja siirtyi ikkunaan katselemaan lumisadetta. Se oli saanut jopa motellin sotkuisen pihamaan jouluiseksi ja kodikkaaksi, ja kaupungin epäilemättä satumaisen kauniiksi. Oi, jos hän vain uskaltautuisi…!

"Dean?" Samuel kuiskasi varovasti. Kun veli ei vastannut, Samuel kutsui häntä uudelleen. Kun vastausta ei vieläkään kuulunut, Samuel ravisteli häntä varovasti. Vieläkään ei veli herännyt, joten Samuel hiipi varovasti eteiseen. Hän veti takin ylleen, solmi huolellisesti liian suuret kenkänsä ja hiipi ulos lumisateeseen.

-----

Pienen kaupungin keskustan jouluvalot loistivat kirkkaina, ja ainakin yhtä kirkkaina loistivat myös jouluisiksi koristellut näyteikkunat. Ilma oli tähtikirkas, lumisade lakannut, ja tuore lumi narskui saappaiden alla, kun opettajatar Helen Jones taivalsi kohti kotiaan. Helen hymyili itsekseen – joulu oli saanut kaikki hyvälle mielelle, ja hän oli nähnyt useimmat oppilaansa vanhempineen seurakunnan laulutilaisuudessa. Olipa hänelle tarjottua kyytiäkin kotiin, mutta koska kaikki olivat käyttäytyneet kauniisti ja siivosti, ja pelkkä ajatus siitä riitti pitämään Helenin pienet sievät kädet lämpiminä, hän oli päättänyt kävellä.

Kaupunki oli niin kovin hiljainen! Vaikka eihän se outoa ollut; oli jouluaattoilta, ja kaikki olivat kotosalla perheidensä kanssa, ja vain Helenin omat jalanjäljet näkyivät jalkakäytävälle kinostuneessa lumessa. Vai oliko tuossa toinen polku? Häntä itseään kohti tullut, mutta sitten porttikongiin kääntynyt. Eriskummallista todellakin; Helen tiesi talossa olevan pelkkiä liikehuoneistoja, ei ainoatakaan asuntoa.

Hetken Helen pelkäsi yhyttäneensä murtovarkaan lähes itse teossa, mutta lähemmäs päästyään hän näki porttikongissa istuvan nuoren pojan. Ilmeisesti poika ei ollut huomannut tulijaa – hänen hampaansa löivät loukkua niin, ettei hän ollut kuullut Helenin askeleita, ja sinertäviä käsiään hän lämmitteli Zipon liekissä miten parhaiten taisi. Poika oli paljain päin, ja Helen näki, kuinka hänen takkinsa kiristi hartioista ja paljasti pojan ranteet pitkälle kyynärvarsiin saakka.

Ehkä poika tunsi Helenin katseen, ehkä hän vain sattumalta kohotti katseensa sytyttimen liekistä. Hänen pähkinänruskeat silmänsä kohtasivat Helenin jäänsiniset vain hetkeksi; sitten poika painoi katseensa alas huultaan purren, mutta Helen oli jo ennättänyt tunnistaa oppilaansa.

"Samuel?" hän sanoi varovasti, tahtomatta säikyttää poikaa. "Kultaseni, kello on vaikka mitä, ja sinä olet aivan jäässä! Mitä sinä täällä teet, tähän aikaan, aivan yksin ja kylmissäsi? Et kai ole eksyksissä?"

Helen ei saanut selvää Samuelin häpeilevästä mutinasta, joten hän pyysi poikaa toistamaan sanansa. "Tiedän että tämä kuulostaa typerältä", poika toisti, "mutta minä halusin joulun. Kun veljeni… nukahti, hiivin tänne katsomaan valoja ja näyteikkunoita. Minä… Minun pitäisi varmaan mennä takaisin. Anteeksi, neiti Jones."

"Miksi sinä pyydät anteeksi, Sam-kulta? Ethän sinä ole tehnyt mitään väärää. Oletko kävellyt koko matkan tänne asti? Ja vielä paljain päin, ilman lapasia, tässä säässä! Sinun tukkasikin on märkä – lyön vetoa, että kun lähdit, satoi vielä lunta", Helen sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan. "Onhan teillä kotona kaikki hyvin?"

Sam nyökkäsi, mutta varoi tarkoin katsomasta opettajatarta silmiin. "On. Minun veljeni vain ei taida pitää joulusta, ja isä ei ole kotona", hän vastasi lyhyesti ja puhalsi käsiinsä saadakseen niihin hieman lämpöä, Zipponsa hän oli nimittäin jo sammuttanut ja piilottanut visusti takkinsa sisään.

Helen tunsi sääliä oppilastaan kohtaan. Sam oli vasta neljäntoista, ja jäänyt lähes kahden vain hieman vanhemman veljensä kanssa, joka, jos huhuihin oli uskomista, ei ollut sopiva pitämään huolta Samin ikäisestä pojasta. Helen vastusti haluaan pudistaa päätään huolestuneena. "Sam", hän sen sijaan sanoi, "anna minun soittaa veljesi hakemaan sinut. Et voi kävellä koko matkaa motellille yksin tähän aikaan tässä säässä. Taivas on tähtikirkas ja pakkanen kiristyy. Sinähän saisit kuolemantaudin!"

Sam pudisti päätään, eikä vieläkään kohottanut katsettaan opettajansa kasvoihin. "Ei se hyödytä. Kun lähdin, Dean ei herännyt vaikka ravistelin häntä, ja vaikka saisitkin hänet hereille, hänen ei pitäisi ajaa. Minä tulin tänne itse, joten itse minun on päästävä poiskin."

Kun Sam jatkoi, Helen tajusi huultensa puristuneen paheksuvaan mutruun. "Älä ole liian ankara hänelle", poika sanoi vakavana ja tällä kertaa hänen katseensa kohtasi uudelleen Helenin katseen. "Kun olin pieni, Dean yritti aina saada meille aikaan joulun, vaikka isä oli paljon poissa ja kamalan kiireinen. Sen on täytynyt olla Deanille kamalan raskasta, ja ehkä hän siksi inhoaa joulua. Tai ehkä hän muistaa joulut ennen kuin äiti kuoli ja on vain surullinen. Sen on täytynyt olla hyvin erilaista."

Helen ei voinut pakottaa itseään uskomaan, että mikään oikeutti riistämään joulun neljätoistavuotiaalta, mutta hän ei halunnut väitellä Samin kanssa. Hiljainen poika oli vastoin tapojaan kertonut jotakin perheestään, ja Helen halusi kunnioittaa hänen näkemystään, vaikkei sitä kyennytkään jakamaan.

"Sam", Helen sanoi, "haluaisitko tulla minun luokseni käymään? Näytät siltä kuin kuppi kuumaa kaakaota ja iso lautasellinen kalkkunaa, karpalokastiketta ja hieman vanukasta jälkiruoaksi tekisi sinulle hyvää. Saisimme sinut ainakin lämpimäksi, ja ehkä keksisimme, kuinka saamme sinut takaisin kotiin ilman, että sinun on käveltävä koko matkaa."

Helen näki Samin empivän, mutta lopulta poika myöntyi. "Kiitos, neiti Jones", hän sanoi pehmeästi ja puhalsi uudelleen käsiinsä. "Minä tulen, jos ette asu kaukana väärässä suunnassa."

"Ole kiltti ja sanoa minua Heleniksi", Helen sanoi ja tunsi hymyn kohoavan kasvoilleen. "Kotiovelleni on enää muutamia satoja metrejä. Minun on kuitenkin varoitettava sinua – isoäitini on kylässä, ja hän saattaa joskus olla hieman omituinen. Hän on jo yli yhdeksänkymmenen ja omalla tavallaan hyvin herttainen vanhus, mutta hän eksyy usein nuoruuteensa, ja se on toisinaan hieman aavemaista. Uskotko, että kestät sen?"

Sam vain nyökkäsi, ja hän ja Helen kävelivät yhdessä opettajattaren kotiin.

Helen Jones asui pienessä mutta viihtyisässä kerrostalokaksiossa yksin, ellei mukaan lasketa hänen rakasta palatsikoiraansa Jodia. Tälläkin kertaa se tervehti tulijoita niin innokkaasti, että Laura Jonesin, Helenin isoäidin, oli tultava rauhoittelemaan pientä innokasta eläintä, joka kielloista huolimatta nuoli Samin kasvoja pieni hännäntupsu tomerasti puolelta toiselle heiluen.

Helen esitteli Samin ja Lauran toisilleen, ja Sam huomasi nopeasti Lauran olevan miellyttävä vanhus. Hänellä oli hyvät ja viisaat silmät, joissa nauru tuikki jatkuvasti huolimatta pitkän elämän mukanaantuomista vaivoista ja vastuksista, ja hänen jalkansa olivat tukevasti maan kamaralla niin kirjaimellisesti kuin kuvaannollisestikin. Iästään ja vaivoistaan huolimatta hän puuhasteli mielellään keittiössä, ja otti Saminkin mukaansa keittiöön myöhäisillallisen laittoon. Hetken Laura seurasi hetken silmillään Samin hyväätarkoittavia yrityksia, ja huudahti sitten: "Voi poikarukka! Kuka sinutkin on opettanut ruokaa laittamaan!"

Puna kohosi Samin poskille. "Minun veljeni, pääosin", hän mutisi vastaukseksi. "Dean taas on aika pitkälti itseoppinut, ja monet hänen yrityksensä ovat olleet, hmm, kiinnostavia."

Laura naurahti. "Veljet. Olisihan minun pitänyt se arvata. Kun päästät veljen keittiöön, se on äkkiä kuin pommin jäljiltä. Minä olen nähnyt veljiä, miulla on niitä näet viisi itselläni, ja minä olen nähnyt pommin jos toisenkin, usko pois! Minun miesvainaani nimittäin työskenteli aikanaan pommien kanssa armeijassa. Valmisti, purki ja testasi. Oi ne olivat aikoja, hyviä vuosia! Hän vei minut usein katsomaan räjähdyksiä... Ja voi pojat, siinä olikin katsottavaa! Kerrankin--"

Helenin varovainen yskäisy keskeytti Lauran muistelot, ja hämillinen ilme kohosi vanhuksen ryppyisille kasvoille. "Anna kun minä näytän, Sam-kulta", hän sanoi pakottaen muistonsa taka-alalle, "näin. Hitaasti ja rauhallisesti."

Ei aikaakaan, kun kolmikko söi myöhäisillan jouluateriaa Helenin olohuoneessa. Lauran pyynnöstä Sam oli sytyttänyt kaikki huoneen kynttilät, ja ainoa valaistus oli kymmenien kynttilöiden ja joulukuusen valojen lempeä hohde. Tunnelma oli lämmin ja rauhallinen, ja Jodi kiersi pyötää hiljaksiin puolelta toiselle makupalojen toivossa, ja aina toisinaan joku sujautti sille pienen palan kalkkkunaa kuvitellen, etteivät muut huomanneet mitään.

Ateria oli maukas ja monipuolinen. Pöytäkeskustelua hallitsi Lauran menneiden aikojen muistelu, mikä sopi Samille paremmin kuin hyvin, sillä hän ei halunnut tehdä tiliä omasta päivästään. Hetkittäin Heleninkin nauru helähti ilmoille, kun Sam sai Lauran kertomaan tarinoita, joita Helenkään ei ollut aikaisemmin kuullut.

Aterian jälkeen Sam ja Helen veivät astiat keittiöön, ja Sam tarjoutui tiskaamaan. Helen kuitenkin esteli ja houkutteli sen sijaan Samin takaisin olohuoneeseen tv:n ja suklaasta notkuvien pöytien luo. Helen löysi eräältä kanavalta vanhan mutta yhä liikuttavan jouluelokuvan ja Laura kaivoi sukankutimensa esille ja pyysi Samia auttamaan junassa sotkeutuneiden lankojen selvittelyssä.

Lauran kudin kilisi ja suklaan käärepaperit rapisivat. Jodi torkkui korissaan, ja Helen seurasi elokuvaa haikein mielin, pyyhkäisten toisinaan pois silmäkulmaansa kohonneen kyynelen. Tunnelma oli läheinen ja lämmin, eikä Sam siksi tuntenut itseään lainkaan ulkopuoliseksi. Hän olisi halunnut jäädä – voi kuinka hän olisi halunnut jäädä! – mutta hän tiesi Helenin seinäkellon viisareiden käyvän yli puolta yötä, ja hänen minuuttinsa olivat luetut.

Kun elokuva loppui, Laura haukotteli jo leveästi. Hän oli pannut kutimensa pois jo aikaisemmin, ja tainnut hieman torkkuakin elokuvan aikana, ja Sam tiesi, että hänen oli korkea aika lähteä takaisin motelliin, kuluneiden huonekalujen ja humalaansa pois nukkuvan veljen luo.

Helen pudisti päätään, kun Sam ilmoitti lähtevänsä. "Kello on yli puolen yön", opettajatar huomautti, "ja pakkanen on vain kiristynyt. Motellillenne on melkoinen matka tässä säässä, eikä ainoakaan linja-auto kulje tähän aikaan. Mitä jos minä laittaisin sinulle pedin tänne ensi yöksi?"

"Kiitos", Sam vastasi hiljaa, "mutta minun pitää kyllä oikeasti mennä, enkä halua olla vaivaksi enempää kuin olen jo ollut."

"Entpä jos soittaisimme sinulle taksin? Et sentään joutuisi kävelemään", Helen ehdotti, muttei lainkaan yllättynyt, kun Sam pudisti päätään ja selitti, ettei hänellä ollut rahaa taksiin, eikä hän aikonut antaa Helenin maksaa sellaista puolestaan, joten sitä ei kannattanut edes ehdottaa.

Helen huokasi hiljaa ja poistui sanaakaan sanomatta eteiseen. Palatessaan hän ojensi Samille pipon, lämpimät lapaset ja pörröisen kaulahuivin. "Antaisin nämä sinulle omaksi", hän sanoi, "mutta tiedän, että et suostuisi ottamaan niitä vastaan. Ota ne kuitenkin lainaksi – voit palauttaa ne vaikka sitten, kun koulu taas alkaa."

Sam empi hetken, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. "Kiitos. Lupaan, että en hävitä mitään", hän sanoi.

Helen tuli Samin perässä eteiseen, ja utelias Jodi innostui seuraamaan heitä. Kun Sam nauhoitti kenkiään, koira yritti taas nuolla hänen kasvojaan ja leikkiä hänen kengännauhoillaa, jolloin Sam nauroi vaimeasti ja taputti hellästi häntäänsä vimmatusti heiluttavaa eläintä.

"Jos haluat, voin tehdä sinulle vuoteen sohvalle ja saat jäädä tänne yöksi", Helen ehdotti uudelleen, mutta kuten hän jo ennalta arvasi, Sam kieltäytyi tarjouksesta toistamiseen: "Kiitos, Helen, mutta minun pitää oikeasti mennä kotiin. Jos en ole kotona kun Dean herää, hän sekoaa varmasti! Minun olisi pitänyt lähteä jo aikaisemmin, mutta minulla oli niin kamalan hauskaa. Ja tiedätkö, minä olen todella iloinen että tulin! Minua ei kaduttaisi, vaikka Dean olisi herännyt ja karjuisi minulle niin, että puolet kaupungista herää!"

Helen nyökkäsi hymyillen, vaikkei ollut lainkaan varma siitä, että piti tästä Deanista, joka joi itsensä sammuksiin jouluaattona ja "sekosi" ja huusi, mikäli Sam ei totellut hänen käskyjään. "Pidä huoli itsestäsi, Sam", Helen sanoi ja epäröi hetken ennen kuin jatkoi: "Muista, että jos joku menee vikaan, minä olen täällä. Voit tulla puhumaan minulle tuntien jälkeen, tai vaikka tänne kotiin, jos tarvitset apua."

"Kiitos", Sam vastasi hymyillen ja livahti ulos pakkaseen Helenin kaulahuivi kaulassaan, lapaset käsissään ja pitkä sammalenvihreä pipo päässään.

Myöhemmin, kun Sam hiipi takaisin pieneen pimeään motellihuoneeseen, piilotti lainatut vaatteensa ja peitteli veljensä huolellisesti lähes hellä hymy huulillaan, Helen Jones oli yhä syventynyt mietteisiinsä. Hän pohti, kuinka itseään sivistyneeksi kutsuva yhteiskunta saattoi päästää heikoimpansa niin surkeaan jamaan, kuinka lapset joutuivat maksamaan vanhempiensa virheistä ja kuinka kukaan ei saanut sitä, mitä olisi ansainnut. Kun Helen pääsi ajatuksissaan erilaisten kauheuksien viattomiin uhrehin, oli jo hyvin myöhä, ja Laura Jones käski hänen mennä nukkumaan ja lopettaa idealistisen höperehtimisensä siihen paikkaan.


	2. Epilogi

"**Epilogi"**

Joka päivä joulupyhien aikaan Helen käveli kaupungin keskustan katuja etsien Samuel Winchesteriä. Pojasta ei kuitenkaan näkynyt jälkeäkään, mikä toisaalta ilostutti, toisaalta huolestutti opettajatarta. Hän oli iloinen siksi, ettei Samin tarvinnut kulkea pitkin kylmiä talvisia katuja, huolestunut siksi, että oli puolittain odottanut näkevänsä hiljaisen oppilaansa ihailemassa joulun ihmettä edes kauppojen värikkäissä näyteikkunoissa.

Helenin huolta ei suinkaan vähentänyt se, että aattona saapunut pakkanen oli tullut jäädäkseen. Hengitys höyrysi kirpeässä talvi-ilmassa, ja jopa pohjoiseen jääneet linnut värjöttelivät kylmissään puiden oksilla. Iltana, jona Helen löysi kuolleeksi paleltuneen varpusen pihapuunsa alta, hän itki itsensä uneen jokaisen maailman hädässä olevan lapsen vuoksi, ja kun hän seuraavana aamuna tuli aamiaiselle turvonnen punareunaisin silmin, Laura Jones kutsui häntä vanhaksi tunteelliseksi hölmöksi.

Pyhät loppuivat aikanaan, ja oli taas arjen aika jatkaa tahmaista kulkuaan, vaikka koululaisten ja niin myös Helenin joululoma jatkui vielä hieman pidempää. Lupapäivien aikana Helen korjasi pois joulukuusen, keräsi koristeet siististi laatikoihin odottamaan seuraavaa vuotta ja pakasti Jodia varten sen, mitä kalkkunasta vielä oli jäljellä.

Eräänä päivänä, kun Helen haki Jodille paketillista jauhelihaa pienestä kulmakaupasta, hän näki hiljaisen oppilaansa viimeisen kerran. Sam oli liikkeessä veljensä kanssa, ja lähes piileskeli tämän selän takana veljen heitellessä huolettomasti ostoskoriin välipalapatukoita, perunalastuja ja energiajuomaa – kaikkea sitä, minkä syömistä ja syöttämistä kasvaville lapsille Helen ankarasti vastusti. Kumpikaan pojista ei ollut huomannut Heleniä, joka ehkä hieman lapsellisesti piiloutui muropaketin taakse ja oli uppoutuvinaan sen tuoteselostuksen lukemiseen.

Muropakettinsa takaa Helen seurasi, kuinka pojat vitsailivat ja nauroivat keskenään, hitaasti kohti kassaa edeten. Dean lähes tyhjensi karkkihyllyn koriinsa, eikä Helen muistanut koskaan kuulleensa Samin nauravan yhtä paljon. Poika oli tikahtumaisillaan nauruun vielä silloinkin, kun hänen veljensä alkoi latoa ostoksia hihnalle ja muisti äkkiä jotain: "Sammy", hän sanoi ja nauru tuikki edelleen hänenkin silmissään, "nappaisitko minulle siksarin illaksi. Meillä on pitkä ajo edessä ennen sitä."

Sam nyökkäsi ja vakavoitui hieman, mutta vain hieman. Vikkelät askelet kuljettivat hänet noutamaan toivottua, ja kun hän palasi takaisin, hän kulki käytännöllisesti katsoen Helenin vierestä. Silloin opettajatar kohotti katseensa muropaketista, johon oli sen taas laskenut vain hetkeä aikaisemmin, ja kohtasi Samin katseen. Helen oli varma siitä, että poika oli sanomaisillaan jotakin, mutta edes tervehdys ei ennättänyt hänen huulilleen ennen kuin naurua pulppuileva huuto kassalta halkoi ilmaa: "Sammy, yritätkö tappaa veljesi vanhuuteen? Jalkaa toiseen eteen, mars matkaan, hippulat vinkumaan, hopihopi-hopsansaa!"

Sam nyökkäsi Helenille pienesti, ja hänen hymysä sai hieman anteeksipyytävän sävyn, ja sanaakaan sanomatta poika kiiruhti kassalle, jossa myyjä jo löi ostoksia koneeseen.

Helen, joka oli tyystin unohtanut Jodin jauhelihan, nappasi muropaketin kainaloonsa ja siirtyi kassajonoon. Hän näki, kuinka pojat pakkasivat nopeasti ostoksensa Samin reppuun ja poistuivat sankkaan lumipyryyn. Hetken päästä peto autoksi karjahti käynnistyessään, minkä jälkeen sen ääni muuttui matalaksi kehräykseksi vanhemman Winchesterin hellän kosketuksen alla, ja pian mustan hirviö katosi tuiskuun.

Myöhemmin, muutamia viikkoja sen jälkeen kun rehtori oli ilmoittanut Helenille Samuel Winchesterin vaihtaneen koulua joulun jälkeen, Helen sai pienen postipaketin. Hän avasi sen hieman hämmästyneenä – hän ei ollut odottanut pakettia keneltäkään – ja kun hän näki piponsa, kaulahuivinsa ja lapasensa, hänen hämmästyksensä syveni entisestään. Käärittynä kaulahuivin sisään oli levy suklaata ja lyhyt Samin käsialalla kirjoitettu viesti: _Kiitos lainasta, joulusta ja siitä, että välität. Minä olen kunnossa, mutta uusi historianopettajani ei ole yhtä hyvä kuin sinä. Hyvää uutta vuotta ja onnea uudelle vuodelle. T: Sam W._

Helen taittoi paperin kahtia. Hän asetti sen huolellisesti lompakkonsa väliin, ja sillä hetkellä hän tajusi, mitä hänen isoäitinsä tarkoitti sanoessaan, että kivi vierähti hänen sydämeltään.

Seuraavien viikkojen kuluessa Helen Jones pala palalta unohti Samuel Winchesterin. Sen myötä hänen omantuntonsa ääni vaikeni, eikä hän koskaan tehnyt mitään yhdenkään hädässä olevan lapsen eteen, vaikka jatkoi pikkukaupungin opettajanvirassaan pitkään, vielä vuosia haudattuaan Laura Jonesin ja pienen iloisen Jodin, omiin eläkepäiviinsä asti.


End file.
